skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Dark Squad (Lion's Eye's Version)/Traps
Skylanders: Dark Squad introduces sixty-eight new traps, which are fragments of the Prison of the Shadows. The Villain Vault is under Eon's bed in his bedroom and features two options for switching out villains: Cloudcracker Prison (Trap Team villains) and Prison of the Shadows (Dark Squad villains). That way, you can switch out a Dark Squad villain with a Trap Team villain. Trap combatibilities in Skylanders: Dark Squad and Skylanders: Trap Team *Traps from Skylanders: Dark Squad are not compatible with Skylanders: Trap Team. *Traps from Skylanders: Trap Team are compatible with Skylanders: Dark Squad. *If a villain is trapped in Skylanders: Trap Team, the villain also works in Skylanders: Dark Squad. *If a villain from Skylanders: Trap Team is trapped inside a Skylanders: Trap Team trap in Skylanders: Dark Squad, the villain also works in Skylanders: Trap Team. *If a villain who appears in Skylanders: Dark Squad is trapped inside a Skylanders: Trap Team trap, the trap no longer works in Skylanders: Trap Team unless the villain is untrapped. *If a villain who appears in Skylanders: Trap Team is trapped inside a Skylanders: Dark Squad trap, the villain no longer works in Skylanders: Trap Team unless the villain is placed into a Skylanders: Trap Team trap. List of Traps Air *Air Bomb (Orb) *Bald Eagle (Hawk) **Exclusive: Hurricane Cloud Mage *Flying Captain (Captain's Hat) *Storm Summoner (Axe) *Windy Weather (Torch) *Winged Totem (Totem) Dark *Dark Raven (Toucan) *Knight's Helm (Flying Helmet) *Gate Guard (Screamer) *Moon Spinner (Orb) *Moon Whacker (Hammer) *Night Club (Axe) *Witch Hat (Captain's Hat) **Exclusive: Super Magma Big Bertha Bubblethorn Darkstar *The Darkstar Trap Earth *Ground Digger (Axe) *Mountain Climber (Spider) **Exclusive: Blooming Slug Squash *Rock Animal (Snake) *Rock Sculpture (Jughead) *Trapper Hand (Hand) *Wood Chipper (Logholder) Fire *Burning Helmet (Flying Helmet) *Fire Bird (Toucan) *Flaming Axe (Axe) *Flying Phoenix (Hawk) *Volcano Beast (Handstand) *Volcano Eruption (Orb) **Exclusive: Heavy Artillery Bomb Pirate Life *Face of Nature (Jughead) *Flower Power (Hand) *Flower Scepter (Scepter) **Exclusive: Armored Drow Lance Master *Garden Orb (Orb) *Garden Rake (Axe) *Lifetime (Hourglass) Light *Alarm Clock (Jughead) **Exclusive: Snowball Boris Blisterbottom *Happy Chicken (Toucan) *Sunlight (Sword) *Sunny Side Up (Orb) *Sunny Weapon (Axe) *Sunny Weather (Torch) Magic *King's Crown (Captain's Hat) *Magical Wings (Angel) *Mysterious Bird (Hawk) *Ooga Booga (Tiki) **Exclusive: Black Sheep Mage *Portal Summoner (Orb) *Purple Parrot (Toucan) *Royal Staff (Scepter) Tech *Battle Axe (Axe) **Exclusive: Evilized Glumshanks *Flying Gadget (Rocket) *Gear Maker (Orb) *Heavy Hammer (Hammer) *Robot Animal (Snake) *Talking Parrot (Toucan) Toxic *Dangerous Chemical (Skull) **Exclusive: Camouflage Ninja Greeble *Lab Experiment (Handstand) **Exclusive: Future Time Tank *Medical Hatchet (Axe) *Nuclear Bomb (Orb) *Poisonous Bird (Toucan) *Science Potion (Jughead) *Scientist Statue (Tiki) *Window Smasher (Hammer) Undead *Battle Sword (Sword) *Cave Lighter (Torch) *Creepy Crawler (Toucan) *Ghostly Spirit (Angel) **Exclusive: Poisoned Undead Spell Punk *Haunted House Door (Hammer) *Scary Scream (Screamer) *Web of Doom (Spider) Water *Aquatic Seagull (Hawk) *Lost Bubble (Orb) *Tropical Toucan (Toucan) *Walking Octopus (Spider) *Whale of a Time (Snake) *Yawning Fish (Yawn) **Exclusive: Humpback Whale Blow Hard Instant Traps *Instant Burning Helmet (Fire Flying Helmet) *Instant Flower Scepter (Life Scepter) *Instant Mysterious Bird (Magic Hawk) *Instant Purple Parrot (Magic Toucan) *Instant Sunny Weather (Light Torch) *Instant Witch Hat (Dark Captain's Hat) *Instant Wood Chipper (Earth Logholder) Category:Skylanders: Dark Squad Category:Lion's Eye Category:Traps